


Happy Memories, Happy Birthday.

by robinboys



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman - Freeform, Birthday, DC comics - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Mention of Death, Robin - Freeform, Sad, lmao i hate myself, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinboys/pseuds/robinboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's birthday and The Teen Wonder decides to celebrate with positive memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Memories, Happy Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this headcanon for jason's birthday that was yesterday http://timothyjacksondrake.co.vu/post/94975573444/flyingxce-broodingbird-do-you-think-tim my angsty brain made up on my rp blog trust me i hate myself for doing this too also i only read over this twice and i wrote it around midnight so sorry for grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes

         "Oh! I remember this one! Yeah... this was when you were just starting off I think. You totally got blinded by your cape and fell on your face and I was so lucky to get that shot." The boy pointed at the embarrassing photo plastered in the newly made album and laughed to himself at past memories that began flooding back to him. He sure did have plenty more embarrassing photos of Jason in the homemade album. "I bet Batman was rolling his eyes behind his cowl," he commented after a long moment of silence. The teen could picture a boy in tight scaly panties getting all tangled in his cape with a smug expression on his face. He could visualize the boy that had worn that same costume that hung up in that case right now. Determined, full of life,  ** _happy_**.

 

          Tim sat crossed legged on the ground in front of the second Robin's costume case with the bounded album on his lap and sighed. The cave was quiet, dark, somber, and the only thing that offered the least bit of light was the case's spotlight and a blue candle that stuck in a chocolate cupcake next to Tim. His smile faded after awhile as he sat, flipping through filled pages of memories. If Tim wasn't so depressed, he'd be proud of all his pictures, but today wasn't the time for such things. Today was the birthday of Jason Peter Todd, The Second Robin, the one that  ** _died_**. Something inside Tim twisted in a knot he couldn't undo and he glanced briefly at the lit candle, untouched, unnoticed, uncelebrated. Bruce refused to acknowledge his birthday and Alfred of course didn't push him, although he did take time in visiting Jason's grave to clean it up and plant new flowers, but that was it. That was his birthday and it was nearly ending tonight.

 

            Tim hadn't known Jason personally, but he had admired him, fawned upon his work and skills from a far that he even made it a hobby of his to follow up on every move he made. It became an obsession for the current Robin to study his hero and now his hero was gone, nearly forgot and ignored, but he knew it wasn't on purpose. Bruce made the decision to ignore this day for personal reasons that Tim understood, but didn't necessarily stand for. The man had enough heart break and issues to deal with, so he wouldn't hold it against him. He'd just celebrate enough himself for the both of them. He hoped Jason would appreciate this, where ever he was...

 

           With slump shoulders, Tim closed the album, pushed himself up off the floor and held the album under his arm. He neared close to the Robin suit and faintly touched the clean clear glass that separated them. Everything appeared so new, like it has never even been worn and that made Tim itch uncomfortably inside. "I made this for you. It's pretty simple, but these are all the picture I ever took of you. I know creepy, but not as creepy as talking to clothes behind glass." Feeling pathetic, he shook his head and scoffed. He didn't care if this seemed dumb, this was important to Tim.

 

          "All these pictures are the original ones. Like from the original camera I took them with. I still have that old thing in a box at home maybe I could share it with you another time, but anyway, off topic." Shifting on his feet and gnawed on his lip and continued on with his one - sided conversation. "I made copies for myself to keep, but these - these are yours. They belong to you... your happy memories belong to  _you_." He paused, eyes lowering back down to the cover of the album. "And the cupcake well, let's just say Alfred helped  **a lot**  with that. I tried opening the bottle of sprinkles and they just spilt everywhere, so i skipped the baking session and he took over." A small smile tugged on his lips and the boy respectfully admired the suit again.

 

          This day hurt a lot more than he'd expect it would. Tim wanted to celebrate all the good and positive moments of Robin, but the truth threatened to expose itself in Tim's mind and he couldn't ignore the fact that Jason was dead and would never return again. It broke him inside. "I - I... I'm just so sorry, Jason." Tim's voice cracked and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep tears from forming in his eyes. "You didn't deserve this, you were just a  _kid_. A kid like  **me**. I don't care if people think or say you were troubled and reckless. You were just trying to help and protect and this is what happens. It isn't fair." Shakily, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve and sniffled. "You did everything and more to live up to the Robin mantle. I know Dick is proud of you and  I know Bruce misses you; he really does, but you know how he is. He keeps everything inside, closes up and pushes all the hurt away, but I wasn't gonna ignore you tonight because even though you aren't here to celebrate physically, I know you would have wanted us to remember, to care." He hugged the album close to his chest as if it were Jason himself and tried to regained himself.

 

           After settling down, he leant down to scoop up the cupcake that still burned bright. "I'll help you blow out the candle this time." With album in one hand and the cupcake in the other, he faced it in front of himself and the case then began to softly sing the famous birthday song alone. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jason, happy birthday to you." His cheeks puffed up and he blew straight through the fire. "Happy Birthday Jason, I hope all your wishes come true."

 


End file.
